


Just Sleep

by lovesexdeath_valley (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, dont even ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovesexdeath_valley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"okay but imagine person A of your otp picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A's shoulder"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

"Joe? Joe it's after midnight. We should go to bed." 

Joe blinked awake and looked around, eyes settling on Andy sitting next to him, "Hmm? What?"

Andy grinned and rolled his eyes, "I see you we're already alseep."

"What? No, nah. No I was just," Joe yawned suddenly, "I was resting my eyes."

"Mmm, yeah okay. Let's go, Trohman. Sleep time."

Joe smiled and waved a hand around haphazardly, "Why can't we just stay here? This is nice, don't you think?"

Andy grabbed his hand and stood up, "No, it's not. This is not comfortable." Joe closed his eyes and waved his other hand around in defense, leaning back into the couch. Andy snorted, "You're getting weak in your old age."

That woke him up slightly, "Hey, no. You're older than I am. Your argument is invalid, fucker." 

Andy sighed before letting go of Joe's hand, ignoring his protests, and slipped an arm under his knees and the other holding his back, "You know this would've been so much easier if you just got up."

Joe wrapped his arms around Andy's neck and pushed his face into his throat, "Yeah but this is better." Andy laughed softly and started up the stairs. "You're super strong, Andy Hurley. Must be all that drumming you do."

"Yeah, well that's my job, so."

"You have best job."

"You play an instrument too, you know."

"I know, but my back is always to you. You get to see everything. I don't get to see you."

Andy grinned and blushed lightly, gently setting Joe on the bed, "How well did you sleep last night?"

"I don't really know, three hours? Seven minutes? Sometime between there."

"Patrick works you too hard."

"Nah. Nah I'm good. You should get some sleep."

Andy laughed as he pulled the blankets back and climbed in next to Joe, "That's what we're trying to so here." Joe just gave him a sleepy smile and snuggled closer.

"'Gnight, Andy."

"Goodnight Joe."

It was silent for a moment, "Love you Andy."

"Love you too, Joe. Now sleep."


End file.
